The Shadow
by SlumberingLeviathan
Summary: An assassin that has only known bloodshed and yet here he was, standing outside a school due to a meddling old man who thought he should experience school life and hopefully, graduation. Here comes The Shadow.
1. Sent Off

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE WITH THE COMMENTS. NO FLAMES.**

* * *

The Shadow

He was known by many names, yet none of them were anywhere close to the name he was born with. ' _Good_.' That was his only though on that. It wouldn't do him any good if someone knew what his real name was. It would just make his job harder.

' _Keep to the shadows, and DON'T give out your trust easily.'_ Those were one of the first rules when he stepped into this world.

A world, where trust does not exist.

A wisp of blue hair was all that his victims saw before they closed their eyes, never to open them again. It would be days before anyone notices that they were no longer in the land of the living.

He was known as _The_ _Shadow_.

An assassin that leaves countless of corpses in his wake.

An assassin, no older than an average third year middle school student.

An assassin whose real name is Shiota Nagisa.

Said assassin who is currently in a shouting match with his guardian/employer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! I'M AN ASSASSIN! I GET HOME SCHOOLED YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU GAKI! AND ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL. I HAVE ALREADY ENROLLED YOU IN A STUPID SCHOOL CALLED KUNOGIGAOKA! YOUR GOING TOMORROW! YOUR IN CLASS 3-E SO SHUT UP AND PACK YOUR BAG!"

"FINE!"

 _'Go to school he says. Me? One whose whole life has only known blood has to go to school and graduate? Nevermind, all this thinking is giving me a headache. I'll treat this as a vacation. Lovro better remember to wire some money to my account."_

Little did Nagisa know that the walls that he had slowly built around him were slowly going to be torn down with the help of a red head and an octopus.

An octopus that is capable of traveling at a speed of Mach 20 and also likes looking at magazines that should never be shown to kids.

 _and_

A red head who has a gift for violence and has a brilliant mind which is mainly used for pranks.

Yes, it was going to be an eventful year at Kunogigaoka.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT I SHOULD ADD OR WHAT YOU LIKE. ANYTHING IS WELCOMED:)**


	2. Arrival and Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Arrival and Introductions

Class 3E

The END Class

Currently students in said class are wondering about the email that their human teacher, Karasuma-sensei, had sent them last night. Tired of guessing, the gossip group's self-appointed representative asked the one of the two who holds some information.

The-Official-Class-3E-Representative.

" Oi, Isogai!"

"What is it, Nakamura-san?" the class rep tilted his head in acknowledgement towards the lazy blonde haired female genius of the class that was skipping towards him.

"Is it true? That-"

"That we are going to get a new student today? Yes it is, and before you ask, yes, it's a guy and he it transferring due to some family problems apparently." he promptly responded. By this time, majority of the class had gathered around the table to listen.

"What does he lo-" Okano was cut off by a yellow tentacle tapping heron the shoulder. A yellow coloured tentacle that could only belong to one being on the school grounds.

The-Perverted-Koro-Sensei.

"The bell has gone, so everyone please take your seats. Before we begin attendance, we have a new student as you all know. You can come in now!"

Craning their necks to get the first glance, unsuccessfully, everyone opted to just sit properly and not freak out the new student.

Long blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail, though untied it would hang around his waist, a petite frame and-

"What the heck? Hey Isogai, are you sure that's a guy? Because all I see is a girl in a guys uniform and would most likely faint after seeing a drop of blood." Terasaka shouted out with absolutely no hesitation.

"Um, sorry classmate-san, but I am of the male gender. If you would like proof, it is stated in my birth certificate."

That was the first sentence of Shiota Nagisa in Class-E.

The class erupted.

From shock.

At the sound of his voice.

"You sound just like a bloody girl too!" again, came from Terasaka.

"Anyway, please introduce yourself to the class." Koro-sensei said while writing down Nagisa's name on the blackboard.

"Ah. My name is Shiota Nagisa, and yes my hair colour is natural and not fake. I transferred here due to my guardian being posted to this area due to work related reasons I do not know." Nagisa said while having his usual soft smile on his face. Yoroshiku.

" _Let's see what we have here."_ Trained eyes looked at the students of the End class.

 _"A loudmouth, though he would do well in a heavy close quarters combat."_ Eyes flittered over Terasak who sat at the back of the classroom. _"A gymnast by the look of her build"_ Looking over Okano " _and, snipers. "_ Eyes gazing with approval in his eyes when he saw the serious and quiet pair, Chiba and Hayami. _"And finally, we have the fighter."_ Pale blue eyes met red ones. A pair of red eyes that belonged to a lax figure at the back of the classroom.

Akabane Karma.

A confident smirk already there as a challenge.

His aura alone was like a bonfire compared to the candle sized flames, and some somewhat larger ones, of his classmates.

 _"This, this is something that I did not expect to see in an ordinary middle school. I wonder if he is as good in combat as what his aura tells me."_

Nagisa turned away, breaking the gaze that was being shared between them. That split second moment, for the both of them, allowed them to create something between them that they did not have with any other.

However, _NONE_ of the student's here would be able to beat him in assassination.

"Nagisa-kun, please take a seat next to the window next to Karma-kun."

"Hai sensei."

With a slight nod of his head, Nagisa padded over to his new seat. Once he sat down, Karma turned towards him with his hand extended.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karma, your next desk neighbour. I'll give you the run down of this place to you during break-time. I've got a gut feeling that you're going to make things interesting Nagisa-kun"

Blue eyes scanned over the red head's body language and eyes before extending a greeting of his own.

"Likewise. I'm Nagisa and I would appreciate it if you did."

Having opened his textbook, sky blue eyes turned to look out of the window.

Yes, it was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

 **AN: YES! MY SECOND CHAPTER! BTW, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK KARMA SHOULD CALL NAGISA AS A NICKNAME? PREFERABLE SOMETHING CLOSE TO NAGISA'S NATURE. SOMETHING ONLY KARMA WOULD CALL NAGISA.**


	3. Irina Jelavic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Irina Jelavic

"So I heard that there is a new student that joined this crazy class today. Let me take a look at him."

Blond hair, huge bust, Bitch-sensei has arrived.

"Now let's see-"

Everyone turned to look at Bitch-sensei. There weren't that many things that could really catch her off guard. There she was standing in front of Nagisa, wide eyed.

"You-you-"

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know what she was going to say next.

"I thought the new student is a boy? All I see here is a girl."

All the students in class E immediately slammed their faces into the desk, except for Karma. Then they all shouted at her with shark teeth. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH-SENSEI! I THOUGHT YOU ARE A PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TELL THAT HE IS OF THE BLOODY MALE GENDER!"

Ignoring the Bitch comment, she continued to look at Nagisa before declaring,"Then if he is of the male gender, I have to give him my 'welcome to this class' gift!"

Just as she was about to subject Nagisa to her 30 hit French kiss, an arm wrapped around Nagisa's waist and pulled him away from the blonde honeypot, and straight onto Karma's lap.

"Eh, sorry Bitch-sensei, but Nagisa-kun is mine, you won't be able to kiss him like you were just about to." Karma leaned back into his chair with Nagisa's back flushed against him.

"Karma-kun, would let go of me now? Bitch-sensei looks like she has given up already."

True to the blue midget's words, Bitch-sensei looked as if Karasuma-sensei had once again rejected her. Suddenly she snapped back into her usual attitude and told everyone to get to their respective seats.

"Already to day we're going to cover vocabulary in a sentence.

"Nagisa-kun, I would like to talk to you please." Bitch-sensei informed Nagisa once the bell had rung and everyone filed out. Karma, wanting to know what there were going to talk about, stood outside away from the windows so as to listen in.

Nagisa chuckled. _"How amusing, does he really believe that he is being stealthy?"_

"Nagisa-kun" he turned around to look at Bitch-sensei. "What are you doing in Japan?" " _Are you here on a mission?"_ "Last time I saw you was at that charity ball in Italy with your guardians."

"Ah. My guardian was posted here due to work reasons, so I will be staying in Japan for a while." _"Lovro decided to send me here for some stupid reasons."_

"I see. Well if you need anything, just contact me ok?" _"If you want to pair up for an assassination against that octopus, inform me."_

"It's okay, though thank you for your offer." _"I have another person in mind that I would like to pair up with."_

With a polite nod of his head, Nagisa left the classroom in search of Karma, knowing that he probably left once he heard the conversation coming to an end. _"Like a rabbit trying to flee without knowing that it is already caught."_ The ends of his lips curled up into a smirk. _"I shall enjoy my time here playing with him."_ With that Nagisa walked out of the building in search of his new toy.

* * *

In the teacher's office

"What is he capable of?"

"What?" Irina looked towards the one whom had asked the question.

"I asked" Karasuma slowly looked up from his paperwork, his piercing dark eyes staring straight at the blonde teacher, "What is he capable of."

 _"_ _So he already noticed huh? That or Lovro notified him already."_ "Perhaps you are referring to Nagisa-kun?" She replied with a coy smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yes, I am." Not a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Haaa." Irina massaged her temples before totally answering.

"Nagisa, to start with, is an absolute genius. Not an academic genius that you would most likely find in the main building. No. Nagisa is a genius when it comes to assassination. He had the natural talent for it. So when sharpened and any possible skills honed, he's become famous in our world. _The Shadow_ is the name the world has given him. Perhaps you have heard of him before? Before you know it, you're already dead. Broad daylight in the middle of a busy street where everyone can see you, he can do it. He has done it before."

By this time Irina had stood and was leaning against the window looking at Karasuma. The sun was setting, casting shadows along the walls of the room. Karasuma finally asked, breaking the silence that had unknowingly settled around them once Irina had finished speaking.

"Do you think he is able to kill the target?"

"They say he is on par with the famed _Shinigami_." Irina pushed herself off the window and headed for the door. However, when she reached the door, she turned back to look at Special Forces soldier now turned teacher.

"It's not about if he is able to eliminate the target or not. It's when and how does he want to kill the target.

With that, she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her, leaving Karasuma alone to digest the information he was just given.

* * *

 **AN: SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?GOOD?BAD?A BIT OF BOTH?**


	4. Reputation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Reputation

"Ah, the smell of nature, and the shouts of hardworking students as they practice their basic movements and skills with their knives, yes, it is a wonderful day today."

 _"_ _There is something totally wrong with that statement. I mean, seriously, there's something totally wrong with that!"_ The same thought echoed throughout the minds of the students as they went though their daily training session.

"Come on! Again! Don't let that stupid octopus over there distract you! Okajima! Keep your elbow up! Kimura, faster second swing! " Karasuma-sensei's voice rang loud and clear as he shouted out.

"Alright! Take a five-minute water break! After this, you guys will be sparring against me and against each other. One-on 0one with each other and against me, you guys can pair up if you want to."

Though, by now, Koro-sensei had just left for New Zealand for some ice-cream, much to Karasuma-sensei's annoyance and relief, now that the students could focus properly without the target around.

 _"_ _This would be a good time to do an assessment on how much they have improved. It would also be a good time to see their overall ranking in this class in terms of assassination and fighting hand-to-hand combat."_ The firm PE teacher thought as he overlooked all the students who are taking their last sip of water before continuing with training.

 _"_ _Though I would really l want to just what he is capable of here where many of his classmates are watching each other. Irina's respect for him must have come from somewhere."_ Once his eye's hand landed on a teal headed boy. What he wasn't expecting was the object of his current interest to turn around and meet his gaze with a serene smile. A smile that would make anyone hesitate and think, _"How is such a gentle boy capable of any form of violence, least of all killing someone."_

But not to Karasuma. To him, this was a smile that made him wonder if the small boy showed that smile to all of his victims before killing them.

His thoughts stopped dwelling on the topic soon after Nagisa had turned away to talk to another classmate.

"Alright! Everyone, start sparring and practice the movement that you had just gone though. Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun, you guys are up first.

 _"_ _They make a good pair."_ As he felt another graze land on him. _"Lately they have been able to land more and more hits on me."_ "Alright, that's good for now. You guys have improved."

 _"_ _Akabane Karma. He's lazy at some points of times, but there's no doubt that he is amongst the best of this class, in terms of fighting. But…"_ His mind wandered back to the assassin who had just joined the class. _"But until I know what he is capable of, I cannot say for sure that Karma is the best fighter in this class."_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as he had to doge a barrage of fierce blows that Karma decided to deliver see that the teacher was distracted.

"Ne, sensei, I know that I am much weaker compared to you, but don't underestimate me too much okay?" Intoned with such a cheerful and innocent voice, bystanders wouldn't think that they were even talking about sparring.

"Really Karma-kun, you would be able to land much more hits on me if you were serious throughout the entire time we were sparring." Karasuma stated as Karma walked away to get a drink of water.

The crimson haired boy halted in mid-step before looking over his shoulder. "Then everything would just be boring." Before continuing to walk towards his drink.

"Hah. Never mind then. Nagisa-kun, you're up now." The teacher said before looking around to find the student.

"Sensei, where are you looking at? _I'm already here_."

 _"_ _What! When did he get behind me? I didn't see or sense anyone standing there just a moment before!"_ Inwardly, Karasuma's mind was a mess but quickly recovered.

"Let's begin then." Moving his left foot back a bit, the solider slid into his usual combat fighting stance, all the while eyeing the child in front of him. _"No, not a child."_ He had to remember that this _child_ has already taken many lives.

"In a fight, spar or not, you should be keeping your focus on your target Karasuma-sensei, and not let your mind wander somewhere else." A whisper floated from behind him with a slight pressure on his neck before it vanished.

"What…?" Tadomi Karasuma whirled around with his fist lashing out, only to meet air.

"Where are you aiming at sensei?" The question followed by a giggle. He looked at where the statement came from only to look straight into baby blue eyes.

Blue eyes that belonged to one Shiota Nagisa.

And said student was standing no less than a foot from him.

 _"_ _When did he-No! Never mind that! Wait, did any of the other students see that?"_

"Don't worry sensei, none of the other students saw what just took place here. To them all they saw was me, walking few steps up before having this nice polite conversation with you. And they are unable to hear what I am saying as they are all far way enough. Considerate of me, is it not?" There it was again, that tilt of his head with that smile as if they were just talking about the weather.

Karasuma looked around, and true to Nagisa's word, all the students were sparring, not having seen what had just taken place.

"You are better than Irina." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. While she specializes in mainly seduction, I have a wider scope of arsenal available to me." An honest reply yet it just gave the Ministry official more questions. "I am in a different league compared to her. While she is older and has assets that I am unable to have, I have more, natural talent, as you would call it, as compared to her. I also have more kills than her and many other."

"Anyway, _sensei,"_ The boy said into his ear as he slowly walked past him, _" THAT_ , was what I call a _REAL_ assassination, if I had actually killed you." Whispering into the frozen teacher's ear.

"You wanted to see what I was capable of, I have given you a glimpse. Adequate, do you not think." With that he walked away. Not a single sign of the assassin Tadomi had just been confronted by.

Not an ordinary child indeed.

* * *

 **AN: SO HOW WAS THIS AS THE FIRST "CONFRONTATION" BETWEEN KARASUMA AND NAGISA?**


	5. The Faker

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE COMMENTS.**

* * *

The Faker

 _"_ _It's so boring these few days."_ Resting his head against the palm of his hand as he looked out of the window was a bored to death assassin.

And a bored assassin leads to an annoyed assassin.

"Minna-san! Apparently the Ministry of Defense is sending another teacher here to take over Karasuma-sensei because they want to speed up the progress of your training. But don't worry, if anything bad happens, Karasume-sensei and I will intervene so don't worry about it!"

 _"_ _Ah, it's just the annoying tako. Who cares about a new teacher-"_

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEW TEACHER!" Once the class-E students had computed what their form room teacher had said, they did one of the things they were great at.

Insulting.

BB-pellets, scrunched up paper, wasabi and mustard courtesy of Karma and Terasaka even threw his chair at Koro-sensei.

"SORRY!" Raising his arms as a pathetic defense, and dodging all offensive items seemed to have all the students calm down. The he continued, "Please behave yourselves. Takaoka-san, please come in."

The door slid open and the man who stepped though totally did not look like anyone who is going to be teaching them assassination techniques.

 _"_ _Like seriously? A huge smile plastered all over your face? What a total fake."_ The same thought ran through all the student's minds. Though outside, the students put on blank faces.

You don't even need to be a professional assassin to know that this so-called replacement for Karasuma-sensei is much weaker than him.

"Hello everyone! I'm your new trainer Takaoka-sensei, but call me father okay?"

 _"_ _What kind of weirdo are you to make other people's kid call YOU father?"_ Many were thinking the same thing though one thing that everyone agreed on but were too scared to say to his face.

"You're a pedophile aren't you?" Karma voiced out from the back. The smile on his face looked exactly like though who had just won in a game show.

 _"_ _Thank god it was Karma who said it!"_ The rest of the class turned toward Karma with respect and awe visible on their faces. Who wouldn't really, after pulling off such a suicidal move.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that correctly, could you repeat?" Tadaoka looked baffled at Karma's input, his smile slowly slipping off his face, leaving a on a frown.

"You must be going deaf then. I'll repeat for you sake then. I said that you must be a pedophile if you want some stranger's kids to call you father. No offense to you, but from what I, and a many others in this class, can already tell, is that you are much weaker than Karasuma-sensei. So please sensei, get off this mountain as I do not want to be anywhere close to a pedophile." By this time, Karma had already walked to the front of the class and stood in front of the pedophile while a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You little shit! I'm your father, how dare you talk back to me like that!" Gone was the happy-go-lucky demeanor and was replace by one of a raging bull.

He struck, putting his full force behind that punch aimed at Karma.

Only to have Karma dance out of the way, with a smile still on his face.

Pulling back his fist for another try at the red head, his wrist was grasped in an iron grip, halting his movement. Takaoka looked behind to see who had dared to stop him from disciplining on of his 'children'.

"I won't let you touch anyone of them with your filthy hands Takaoka." Gone was the firm yet strict teacher. Standing there now was Karasuma, a battle hardened soldier.

"I'm the new teacher so things are played by my rules. So if I want to beat up that misbehaving child over there," pointing over to Karma who was now leaning against Nagisa's desk, "Then I damn well can."

"Karasuma-sensei, Takaoka-sensei why don't we settle this _conflict_ with an assassination. After all, we are teaching assassination techniques to the students after all." Koro-sensei placed a tentacle each on both teachers shoulder, effectively pulling them away from each other.

"Fine then. An assassination done by a student of your choice Karasuma- _sensei_." Already walking to his gym bag that he had brought with him. "An assassination where the target _is me."_ Throwing down a knife at Karasuma's feet. " Even a handicap is thrown in. I will be barehanded while the kid of your picking will be equipped with a _real_ knife. One hit, and the student wins. So," Leaning in close to Karasuma with a sick grin on his face. "How about it?"

 _"_ _The only one I know that would win here for sure without any problems would be HIM."_ Picking up the knife, Karausma slowly walked toward the students. _"And perhaps he could actually kill him later on as Takaoka has actually been stealing from the government. The only reason that he's not dead yet, is because the government just can't be bothered to get rid of him."_

"Nagisa-kun, will you do it?" _"Shadow, will you accept this assignment?"_ Hand stretched out with the handle of the blade towards the middle school student.

Not a heartbeat later and a pale hand reached out to firmly grasp onto the Knife offered to him. No words were uttered from his mouth. But none were needed.

 _"_ _Accepted."_

"What? Why Nagisa Karasuma-sensei" Questions were called out once Karasuma-sensei made his choice known.

As Nagisa took a step toward the door so as to go to the field, he turned back to look at Karasuma-sensei, head tilted and a questioning look was to be seen.

 _"_ _Would you like him dead or alive?"_

"All you need to do is make contact with your knife with your target and you win." The unasked question answered.

 _"_ _Alive it is then."_

Nagisa walked out of the classroom with the knife held by his lips, and fingers busy retying his hair into a different hairstyle from his low ponytail.

The students of class E rushed out to the field to watch the assassination that would decide if the would continue to have the fair Karasuma as their teacher or would they have the pedophile Takaoka. However they came to a halt when they saw Nagisa standing there a few feet away from Takaoka, with the knife held limply against his side.

No, not Nagisa.

Standing there was someone dressed in the same clothes as Nagisa's. But the look-alike's hair was in a high ponytail with a sharp black decoration pierced though it, effectively holding the ponytail up and in place. But that wasn't what threw them off.

No, it was his smile and the aura around him.

His smile was one of absolute sincerity, not a hint of the usual bashfulness and unease Nagisa usually had.

And his aura.

Well, that was the problem.

There was none.

It was as if an empty shell was just standing there. If you weren't looking for him, you would miss him.

This wasn't Nagisa.

This was the Shadow.

And he has his eyes on a new target.

* * *

 **AN: ANDDDD END OF CHAPTER! :) HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LIKE MAYBE A FEW MORE REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN TAKE INTO COUNT WHAT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE. THX FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT.**


	6. Cornered Prey

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Cornered Prey

"Just because you changed your hairstyle doesn't mean anything. I'm still going to beat you up." Aho-Takaoka licked his lips and leered at Nagisa.

 _"Is this pathetic life form really sent here to replace Karasuma-sensei?"_ Nagisa twirled the blade in his hand, staring at it aimlessly.

"How about this? Because you're a kid, I'll kindly let you make the first move. Hey are you even listening?" Takaoka started yelling at his opponent, spit flying everywhere. "I said-"

"I heard you the first time. Please don't waste your breath shouting at me, you're going to need it later." Pale blue eyes looked up from the knife sill spinning on his fingertip. A ghost of a smile slowly spread. A chuckle escaped. "Really," taking a small step forward. "Trash should really know when to shut up."

And disappeared.

 _"No, he didn't disappear. He's just moving really fast."_ Jaw slightly unhinged, Karasuma-sensei took in the spectacle infront of him, eyes wide open.

 _"Wh-where is he?"_ Eyes flickering, trying to find the brat who was just standing infront of him moment ago.

"Here." A soft voice was heard, as if it was whispered directly next to him.

"Wha-" Turning around to with an arm infront of his chest as defence, and another raised to strike.

But,

"Too late." The whisper came again as if from all directions, taunting him.

Blood sprayed into the air.

Takaoka fell to the ground on his hands and knees, suddenly unable to stand.

"You've already lost. You're leg tendons are cut, thus your currently missing ability to stand. So needless to say that I win as it's clear that landed the first it." Takaoka looked up from the ground to see a pair of feet. Slowly looking up, he finally craned his neck to see the face of the one he thought he would be making an example out of.

A face devoid of emotion.

The eyes that belonged to that face wasn't even looking at him.

No. Those eyes were currently fixed on the knife that was held in the air. A knife, that was glistening in the afternoon sun with blood coating it.

His blood.

Suddenly, the eyes snapped back to him, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Oh, you're still conscious? I thought you would have passed out from the first hint of pain. I guess my skills have dulled a bit since coming here. I won't make such a mistake again."

The boy then kneeled down infront of Takaoka. "Now then, please go to sleep."

All Takaoka heard was a ringing sound in his ear before falling unconscious.

It was silent amongst the students watching.

 _"Now they will all fear me, it natural to do so."_ Turning away from the fallen man, Nagisa looked at his classmates. Eyes of disgust directed at him what he was expecting. Tears and accusations to be thrown at him, was what he braced for.

Definitely not looks of awe and the members of class E rushing at him. Getting tossed into the air was also something he was not expecting.

"Nagisa, why didn't you ever tell us you were so skilled?" Came one question. _"Because assassins aren't suppose to say, "Hey I'm an assassin!" you know?"_

Finally let down, Nagisa stood up only to be faced by Koro-sensei.

"So, you're an assassin Nagisa? I didn't know. But with you around, the possibility of the student's chances of killing me have significantly gone up. Good luck." And with that, Koro-sensei left so as to get curry from India.

Karasuma turned away from the cheering students only to see the Chairman standing at the entrance.

Gakuho Asano has come.

"Fabulous performance Nagisa-kun." The chairman clapped his hands before turning to Karasuma-sensei. "Here's a letter to say that Takaoka-san to be off school campus in the next hour as I do not want him as a teacher here. You are now back as the PE teacher." With that, the Chairman turned around and left.

"Haaaa." Karasuma let out a deep sigh before leaving the field to go to the office, but not before turning around to see the students still crowding around Nagisa.

* * *

Plopping onto his seat, Karasuma looked at where he had last left off on the report he was halfway though. It was about the students' progress in assassination for this month.

Shiota Nagisa.

The Shadow.

Karasuma stared at his laptop screen before typing in a few words before leaving the office to get fresh air. Once he left, Bitch-sensei strutted into the office to retrieve her bag. But, not without passing by Karasuma's still open laptop. Unable to resist the temptation, she snuck a glance at the screen. There under Shiota Nagisa was only one sentence.

A natural talent aware of what he is capable of.

Seeing it, Irina smirked.

 _"A natural talent huh? Looks like Karasuma doesn't want many people to know about Nagisa. Especially some low ranking idiot reading this report."_ Not looking back, Irina left the office without a care.

* * *

Finally away from his crazy classmates, Nagisa let down his hair, staring at the long locks that pooled around him as he laid on a hill nearby.

"You know, just because you cut somebody's legs doesn't mean that I'm not your friend anymore Nagisa." A voice cut through the peaceful silence that Nagisa was enjoying.

"I can tell. Especially if you went looking for me, Karma." Opening a lazy eye, Nagisa looked at the red head standing above him.

"You'll always be my friend. I decided on that the moment you sat next to me Nagisa." Karma sat down next to where Nagisa was lying on the hill,eyes now closed.

"Okay. As long as you never betray me, I'll be your friend."

"Then we have reached an agreement little Shadow. My little shadow."

With that the school day ended.

 _"Turned out to be not so boring after all. Little shadow huh? I like the sound of that. Staying to the shadows, my job revolves around that fact no matter what."_ He let himself drift into a short sleep.

* * *

" _Once I'm out of this wheelchair, I'm going to kill that brat."_ Hands gripped the handle so hard until his hands turned what.

 _"I've never been so humiliated in my life!"_ Takaoka took another gulp of the beer in his hands as he wheeled down a dark alley that served as a shortcut to his apartment.

Takaoka slowed down to a stop as he saw a dark figure before of him.

"I don't really like killing handicaps, but someone pained a target on you so I'm going to kill you to get me money."

 _"Kill me? No I still need my revenge!"_ Hands inched toward the handgun on his lap.

"That won't work"

A blue streak was all Takaoka saw when the figure appeared infront of him.

"Enjoy eternal sleep." A hint of moonlight allowed Takaoka to see part of the Shadow's face before his neck was sliced open, blood spraying like a fountain, yet not a drop landed on the assassin.

The Shadow walked away, sheathing a now blood covered tanto, but not before flicking off majority of the blood.

Flipping open a phone and a short "Target dead" sent, and the assassin walked away leaving the dead body behind him before melting into the shadows.

* * *

 **AN: SO IN THIS ONE TAKAOKA IS DEAD. OH AND IT'S NOT REALLY A KARMA X NAGISA PAIRING. IT'S MORE OF THE BBF KIND OF PAIRING. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S NOT SO HARD YOU KNOW? OH AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTER MIGHT NOT COME OUT AS FAST AS I HAVE A HUGE EXAM NEXT WEEK.**


	7. A Guest Appears

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

 **A Guest Appears**

* * *

"Li-Liaree?"

"You're getting the L and R all mixed up again. It's 'Really'. You need to learn the difference in pronunciation between L and R." Bitch-sensei said to Kimura-kun, crossing the index fingers to form a small cross.

"Everyday conversation is like that. Learn the basics and you will be able to blend in easily. This is very important for assassins. Alright class dismissed." Without another word, she left the classroom.

"Bitch-sensei looks flustered today doesn't she?" Nakamura commented, left eyebrow raised.

"Probably because she hasn't been able to get solid hit on Koro-sensei yet. Hey Nagisa-kun what do you think….eh? Where's Nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked everyone when she didn't see the small sized boy sitting at his desk.

"AH Nagisa-kun? He's most likely hanging out with Karma-kun somewhere. They've been sneaking around the mountains these past few days during break and lunch time." Kurahashi-chan said while decorating her knife sheath with fake gems.

* * *

On the back of the mountain, a red head devil and a blue head snake could be seen whispering to each other while hunched over some papers.

"How about setting up another trap here? Perhaps a time delayed trap?" The red head pointed to a clearing on the map.

"Not here, too many students wander around there too often. We would most likely capture the wrong target. Though a time delayed trap is a good idea." The pint-sized boy shook his head. The map was filled up with many red crosses and circles. While Nagisa-kun mulled over the map, Karma stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Without looking up, Nagisa inquired.

"Nothing, just remembering on how this," Karma motioned toward the map. "Came about."

Nagisa one day, while resting his head on Karma's lap and suddenly asked him a question. _"How badly do you want to kill that octopus?"_

 _"Badly."_ Not beating around the bush, Karma answered back.

 _"Then I'll teach you. I'll also be your partner. I'll equip will more skills. Things you won't learn in this classroom or off this mountain. Karasuma, Koro-sensei and Irina, they won't teach you these as they need to look at the students overall. But I'll teach you. And in return, you will never betray me."_

 _And Akabane Karma agreed._

"Are you regretting it?" Blue eyes glinted in the light that shone through the leaves.

"Nope. This is way too much fun." It was fun. So far, Nagisa has taught him how to make different traps and where is the best place to place them, looking at Koro-sensei's weaknesses and from different point's.

"Oh break's almost over, let's pack up and head back to the classroom." Nagisa rolled up that papers and handed over them to Karma.

"Ok. By the way, I saw some European looking guy heading up the hill just now. He looked too old to be an assassin though. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Hm, I had planned to tell you later, but let's just say that hat he's Bitch-sensei's mentor." The short boy by his side said while looking at Karma.

"I wonder what he's like then. Wait a minute…HE TAUGHT BITCH-SENSEI HOW TO SEDUCE?! AN OLD MAN LIKE HIM? HE HAS LIKE, ZERO LOOKS COMAPREDTO BITCH-SENSEI!" Karma suddenly had the image of Bitch-sensei sitting at a desk and watching a demonstration on seduction by that old man.

Nagisa erupted in a fit of giggles. "No he didn't. Another lady did. He just taught her how to plan and fire. I have a feeling that something interesting is going to happen soon. So hurry up Karma, or we might miss an interesting show."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 _"I can't get stuck in a place like this. I can't come up with any ideas. Just how am I supposed to kill that monster?"_ Bitch-sensei walked up and down that corridor outside the teacher's officer. Suddenly she was yanked off her feet, and into the air.

 _"A wire trap? Why here? Who did this? Why are they targeting me?"_ Irina pulled at the wire around her neck trying to get suck air in.

"Playing at lessons with children, it were as if I were watching a comedy skit." A dark haired male decked out in a full ankle length black coloured coat stepped out of the shadows, and stood before her.

"Master!"

* * *

 **AN: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER YET AGAIN. SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I JUST FINISHED BY CHINESE IGCES! ONE SUBJECT OUT OF THE WAY! THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE ACTION BUT LOOK OUT OF THE NEXT ONE. IT WILL HAVE. FOR SURE.**


	8. The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

The Game

"Playing with children and teaching them English? Is that what you have been reduced to? At this rate, you can hardly be counted as an assassin." Lovro stood in front of Irina as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Look at you now. A top notch assassin taken of guard by a simple wire." He stood there with a smirk plastered on his face, offering no assistance to the struggling blonde that was suspended in mid air.

"Hey you, let her down now." Karasuma's voice boomed out from the entrance of the teacher's office. He stood there tense, waiting to see what move the European male would make next. However his voice did not give away any signs or hints of nervousness or fear. Instead, he looked as if he was a second away from attacking the man.

"Ah sorry. You do not need to be on guard. I am not here to harm any of your students or your fellow teacher, not counting the target that calls himself a homeroom teacher and octopus." A knife sprang out from the sleeve of his coat, instantly cutting through the wire connected to Irina making her drop to the floor like a pack of flour. Like a knife cutting through butter.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Lovro, Irina's employer and teacher. It's nice to finally meet face to face, Karasuma-san, the man is rumoured to be a one-man army. However, I'm not here for you. No, I'm here for her." Turning back, Lovro stared down at the assassin who was starting to get up from the floor.

Karasuma's eyes narrowed at that introduction. _"Lovro? From what I know, he used to be an assassin himself but now works as a broker and is in charge of many assassins training. He's not one to take lightly."_

"Irina." Bitch-sensei looked up at her master immediately.

"Yes?"

"I'm pulling you out from this assignment. It's been proven that you are unable to complete or continue this assignment." Irina looked at her master with her wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"No Master! I am still able to succeed! Don't pull me out now!" Standing up instantly and protesting like there was no tomorrow.

Just as Lovro was about to continue, another person interrupted.

"No need to be so hasty Lovro-sensei. Perhaps you should give her more time to prove herself. Even you might be surprised." A soft voice floated into the hallway.

All three adults turned to the voice but Lovro was the first to speak.

"Shadow."

"Hello to you sensei."

Nagisa stood there half in the shadows. However, that did nothing to hide his striking blue hair.

"Nagisa, you of all people know the requirements for her type. Once their secret is exposed, half their arsenal is rendered useless." Lovro motioned his head to Irina who was standing at the side with her head down.

"She might just surprise you this time." Nagisa said before disappearing.

"Let's solve this issue with a game shall we?" A cherry voice came from in between the two who were talking.

The stupid octopus was holding pom-poms.

"I was listening in. Though who was that just now? He or she smelled familiar but I am unable to say for sure. Anyway, if either one of you can land a hit on Karasuma-sensei with a knife, then said person is the winner. So if Bitch-sensei wins, she stays. But if Lovro-san wins, Bitch-sensei leaves." Koro-sensei passed the assassins an anti-sensei knife each.

"Why the hell am I the target?" Karasuma shouted at Koro-sensei with shark like teeth.

"Well, because if it's me, all Irina-san needs to do is flash her boobs at me and land a hit in exchange, so it's unfair. But you are human and will be fair." Koro-sensei shrugged his shoulder while explaining to Karasuma-sensei with a 'too bad' look on his face.

"Ugh, fine! Do whatever you wish! I'll be the target for this stupid game!" Storming off, it left Lovro to turn to face Irina.

"You won't be able to win Irina." With that, Lovro turned on his heel and walked away with is coat flaring out after him. Irina stared at his back before looking back down at the knife in her hands and sighed.

 _"Can I really do it?"_

"You are an assassin, you know that right?"

"Huh? Nagisa?" Behind her, Nagisa was sitting on the window still, staring at her.

"You've killed people before in more difficult conditions. You will win, don't worry." Nagisa said before jumping back out of the window.

"Easy for you to say. You're the genius at killing people." Bitch-sensei mumbled under her breath before waling back to the teacher's office to plan.

 **AN: A NO ACTION PACK CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS DEFINETLY GOING TO HAVE, SO DON'T WORRY AND JUST LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE MY DEAR READERS! REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Execute

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Execute

 _"Now that I take a closer look at him, he really is what many could call a superhuman. That aura of bloodlust and want to fight is wrapped around him like a cloak. Seems like he's suppressing it with an impressive amount of control. Really, those kids don't know how lucky they are to get him as a PE teacher. Moreover, if he wants to stand up when I attack, his chair will be blocked by the broken floor plank allowing me to strike."_ Cloaking his presence, the assassin assessed his target through a small gap in the door. Karasuma-sensei was at his desk typing away on the laptop. His total focus was directed at the screen in front of him and had not noticed the assassin outside.

Lovro gave one last tug on his leather gloves and gripped the training knife that was in his right hand even tighter. _"Now!"_ Flinging open the door, causing it to slam against the wall loudly before vaulting over the desks and chairs, knife brought back for a lethal swing at Karasuma's direction.

"What!?" Startled, Karasuma quickly tired to stand up only to find that his chair was lodged in a broken plank of wood, thus preventing any further movements. "Damn it!"

 _"Your mine!"_ That was Lovro's last thought before swinging the knife at Karasuma's jugular. However, before it could make contact with skin, his wrist was clasped in an iron grip and slammed into the table below, knocking the knife onto the floor below. Lovro looked up just in time to see a demonic smile on Karasuma's face before he felt a sudden gust of wind at the side of his head.

 _"What…?"_ Risking a peek, the trained assassin saw a raised up leg, the knee inches away from bashing into his temple that will without a doubt knock him out. _"This is totally out of my calculations. I didn't expect him to have such a monstrous reaction time. And the force behind the attack even caused my hair to part without contact being made."_

Karasuma had pivoted on his right heel so as to be able to bring up his left knee to Lovro's head.

While all that had taken place, Irina who was sitting opposite to Karasuma had just sat there watching, dumbfouned on what had taken place in front of her. _"If Master was unable to succeed, then how am I supposed to land a simple hit against that monster?"_

"I think what you may have forgotten," bending down to retrieve the fallen knife, but his voice loud and clear. "Is that while you may have been an ex-pro at assassination many years ago, I have only just recently taken a break from the Special Forces." Karasuma brought up the knife and pointed it at Lovro and Irina. "So if you continue underestimating me, you'll end up with larger injuries than a broken wrist," motioning to Lovro who was cradling his broken wrist to his chest. "Or even perhaps dead, in the scenario that I'm unable to restrain myself." At this point, another dangerous smile had yet again surface onto Karasuma's face.

 _"HE'S TO POWERFUL"_ Bitch-sensei was inwardly shouting and crying rivers. All her plans that she had come up with had just been demolished at the front row seats for Karasuma's prowess. Poof, all the plans she made are now up in smoke.

Gone

Useless

Not paying any attention to Irina and Lovro, Karasuma walked out of the office with his laptop safely tucked under his arm. Once he left, Lovro turned to face Irina.

"Even I'm unable to take him down. What chance do you have? So I'm telling to stop this foolishness and give up now." Satisfied with the message delivered, the beaten assassin too left the room without waiting for Irina's reply, leaving her the sole person in the office.

"Don't give up! You can still do it! After all, you're the language teacher here in the E-class." Irina whirled around only to see the octopus dressed up in a bright red and white cheerleading uniform and waving pom-poms in the air.

"Even if you saw that, what can I possibly do? I can't-" However in mid rant, the frustrated blonde trailed off, before grabbing her handbag and rushing out of the door.

"Tell Karasuma and Master that I going out for lunch!" Her voice rang out, leaving Koro-sensei to pass on the message.

* * *

 _"Only two more hours until school ends for today huh? And it seems as though Irina has already given up."_ Karasuma leaned against a tree with his right knee drawn up, resting his arm on it. Before he closed his eyes for a short nap, the top of a blonde head appeared in his field sight.

The edges of his mouth curled up in amusement. A low, dark chuckle escaped from him.

 _"Looks like she hasn't given up yet. Come, show me what this environment has allowed you to come up with."_

However, once Bitch-sensei neared, all expressions faded from his face.

"Seduction techniques will not work on me. You should have learned by now Irina." Disappointment could be heard.

The language teacher stood in front of him, a determined expression clearly seen.

"Just continue sitting there and be a good victim." Declaring in a haughty voice that only she could pull off, before strutting past him while shrugging off her jacket.

Karasuma raised an eyebrow at her declaration before deciding that it would be better to just start on that nap that he needed.

That was the plan until it was so rudely interrupted.

By a piano wire fastened around his ankle that yanked his lower half into mid-air until it was abruptly dropped causing him to fall back onto the grass.

"What the-" In a split second, the ministry official was straddled by an out of breath Irnia.

A big smile spread on her face before she stabbed down the anti-sensei knife in her hand.

 _"He's mine!"_

A perfectly executed move if used on anyone else.

However the target of the move this time was not just anyone.

It was a monster in human flesh.

Both of Irina's wrists were grabbed in a single hand that belonged to said monster.

Karasuma-sensei.

Despite that, the heaving blonde continued to persist and press against the iron hold.

While she struggled, Karasuma took a look at her expression before letting go, letting the knife bounce harmlessly off his chest.

"You win"

Bitch-sensei let her collapse onto the grass below, not wasting a moment to take out her handphone, dialing a number and brought it up to her ear.

"Master, I won so I'm going to continue on with the assignment." Then closing it and threw it into her sports bad that was nearby.

Though she didn't notice that the students had gathered at the window of the classroom and had watched the entire thing.

"That was awesome."

"So that's how a pro does it. We got lots to learn."

"Looks like Bitch-sensei does have some skills other than kissing."

The students chatter reached the ear of the assassin on the floor but she was too tired to yell back at them.

 _"Let them talk for now. I'll just give them extra homework later on."_

Though having already walked away, Karasuma still heard all of the children.

 _"Grow. Keep on growing all of you. I can't wait until all of you will be able to have a proper spar against me."_

But his path was blocked when he saw the blue haired child standing in front him with his long hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"A beautiful performance by Bitch-sensei don't you think? Though I would to see you when you go all out."

Ignoring the question, Karasuma asked a question of his own.

"Would it be considered stepping over the line if I asked who you're target is this time?"

Blank eyes stared at him before closing, a closed eyed smile forming on his feminine face. A smile that caused Karasuma to freeze up.

"Let's just say that since I'm now in this town, I will take the opportunity to erase an insufferable woman off the face of this Earth. Though someone has asked me to kill her."

Flowing right past him like a ghost, Nagisa halted, only to whisper in his ear.

"Don't over think about it. You'll tire yourself out, _Karasuma-sensei_." The child drawled out the teacher's name slowly, his warm breath brushed the tip of his ear before disappearing, leaving a cold chill behind.

Finally having regained his ability to move, the assistant teacher turned around only to see trees, a hint of blue hair not in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, owner of the blue hair was standing outside of an ordinary looking house. Inside a stern looking lady was busy preparing dinner, unaware of the piercing blue eyes observing her every move.

The Shadow watched his ignorant prey.

A prey that just so happened to be the last tie to his buried past.

A tie that is soon going to be severed.

 **AN: MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. SO WHO CAN GUESS WHO THE NEW PREY IS? REVIEWS PLEASE. PERHAPS WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE INCLUDED INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER?**


	10. Cutting the String

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Cutting The String

 _"_ _The house has been so quiet for the past few years ever since Nagisa-chan left. Now I don't have any daughter to dress up."_ Hiromi thought as she ate dinner. _"Such wonderful memories when she obeyed and just stood still. But she just had to run away."_ At this point, Hiromi was grasping the chopsticks so hard that it started to creak under her abusive strength. Even through she looked a bit frail, Nagisa's mother had monstrous strength. Strength that was constantly used on her own 'daughter'.

 _"_ _How dare she run away from me? I gave birth to her! I own her!"_ Standing up abruptly and lashing out her arm, causing all the dished to fall onto the ground and some shatter. Having lost her appetite, the delusional woman stormed up to the bathroom located inside. Slamming the door with more than necessary strength and locking it behind her.

Leaning against the sink and looking into the mirror before her, she tried to clam down and think. An 'ingenious' plan struck Hiromi. "I should just adopt a orphan. They will be so thankful that I saved them that they will listen to everything I say and do what I want. Yes, that's a good plan." Closing her eyes so as to lather her face with facial soap before leaning over the sink to wash it off, already planning what to do with a new daughter. While she patted her face dry with a face towel a soft voice snapped her out of her fantasies.

"Talking to yourself it the first sign of insanity, are you Mrs Shiota?"

Hiromi's head snapped up, immediately spotting the blue haired girl in the refection, though upon closer look, she noticed that it was a boy and not a girl. She turned around so quickly at the 'girl' leaning against the bathroom door was surprised that the middle-aged lady didn't get whiplash.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here? The door is locked!" Yelling while failing her arms around.

"Have you never heard of picking a lock? It's fairly simple. As long as you have the right tools, you can get into any place. Your son, or as you liked to believe, your daughter, knew how to pick an ordinary lock since he was six years old. Did you not know that?" Holding up a paperclip to the light, looking at it with such fascination as if it is the world's greatest invention. He would have looked like a child playing with his new toy. Except that the smile he wore destroyed the picture. The smile looked as if it belonged on a skull, mocking, fake, and most of all, cold.

"How do you know my useless daughter?" Who are you? Answer me you thief!" Red in the face from shouting at the intruder, Hiromi was a tad away from snapping.

Hearing her question, the 'thief' dropped his arm to his side, and pinned her with a cold icy glare. His face no longer held a smile as a frown had replaced it.

"Of course I know your 'daughter'. Why wouldn't I? Besides, you haven't recognized me yet? I'm quite disappointed in you Mrs Shiota. Or should I say, Mother?" Looking straight at the now pale-faced woman though his long light blue bangs.

"You cannot be Nagisa-chan. Nagisa hated his long hair even though I loved it! I don't care about what you are saying now. I'm going to call the police." Shaken, Hiromi reached out to her phone that was placed at the top of a towel. However, she failed to notice that the bathroom was flooded due to being distracted. Slipping on the wet floor, her head collided with the sink, causing her to fall on the floor. Barely holding onto consciousness, she saw the child push off the wall and slowly make his way over to her.

"No, no, don't come any closer. Stay away from me." Weakened and frightened, Hiromi protested feebly.

"I thought you wanted your son to have long hair so you could play with it? I have long hair now, so why aren't you going to try play with it like you always did? Grabbing my hair and not letting me tie it up, do you not want to do that anymore?" Tilting his head to his side, his hair tumble down in waves due to being tied up for quite a while.

Seeing the frail woman trying to look away from him, his hand immediately shot out to grab her chin and forced her to face him.

"Look at me. This is the child that you gave birth to and controlled for the first 8 years of his life. So now, my face will be the last thing you will see when you die. This place is your home, and it shall also be your tomb." Once the last word was out of his mouth, he grabbed her by the side of her head and bashed it against the spot where she first hit her head. Once he saw blood paint the wall, he released her head, letting her body drop like a sack onto the cold floor below.

"Sweet dreams mother, you won't be opening those eyes of yours for a very long time now."

As he walked toward the front door, the assassin used the hilt of the handgun in his windbreaker to hit the gas pipe.

Once he walked out of the front door, he took in a deep breath and smiled.

"What a wonderful day it is for me." Whistling and walking away, the house blew up, flames licking the night skies.

* * *

The Next Day

"The explosion's said to have been caused by a gas explosion. The police said that the owner, Mrs Hiromi Shiota was unconscious in the bathroom due to a head wound from slipping on the wet floor. Overall, it was an unfortunate accident."

Everyone was crowded around Ritsu, watching the news.

"Shiota. Hey Nagisa do you know her?" Nakamura asked the shortest boy in the class.

"Yep. She's my mum."

At this everyone turned to stare at him.

"WHAT?! And aren't you the least upset?" All of his classmates asked at the same time.

"Why would I be? She was an abusive bitch that made my life hell. So I ran away." Shrugging his shoulders, Nagisa turned away but looked over his shoulder when he heard sniffing.

Majority of all the girls in the class were tearing up.

"What is wrong?"

"It's just that, you just swore. Who corrupted you? It must be Karma! Karma's been a bad influence on you!" Pointing their fingers at Karma who was just grinning, overall looking very proud for 'corrupting' the innocent baby Nagisa.

The class fell into their usual chaos after that, totally forgetting about the news that they were watching just 5 minutes ago.

* * *

 **AN: ENJOY HOW SHE DIED? I KNOW I DIDN'T USE NAGISA'S NAME A LOT BUT HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TOTALLY GO ABOUT IT. FIRST TIME WRITING A SCENE LIKE THIS. COMMENT AND REVIEW! BTW, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN VISITORS AND VIEWS?**


	11. Free Running

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Free Running

"For you're second semester practical assassination training, we'll move on from explosives, to your next foundation of free running." Karasuma-sensei stood in front of the students, explaining the course.

"Free…running?" The students all chorused together curiosity in their question.

Karasuma-sensei looked around to find something he could use as an example. Pointing to a tree a distance away and saying, "For example, let's say you were to head for that lone pine tree over there. Mimura-kun, an estimate is fine. What route would you take, and how many seconds would it take?"

The observant director of the class looked uneasy as being put onto the spot but quickly recovered. Moving towards the edge of the cliff, he looked around, formulating a route that he would be able to cover.

"Well…First I'd crawl down the cliff in 10 seconds. Jump over the stream at a narrow point, go round the right where there's no brush, and finally climb over that rock to reach the tree. I'd say getting there in a minute sounds good." Mimura leaned aback, crossing his arms and overall satisfied with his own answer. Behind him, Kimura was also nodding in agreement.

Looking at them, Karasuma-sensei smirked.

"Okay, I'll try going. Time me." Passing Mimura-kun a stopwatch while taking off his tie with the other.

He walked to the edge of the cliff before shapely turning around, only the soles of his feet were keeping him on the edge. The students quickly stood up in looked as if he was mad. Despite their reactions, Karasuma stood confidently.

"This is the application of athletics and rock climbing from the first semester. What free running cultivates, is the ability to gauge your physical strength. The ability to measure the distance and the degree of the danger of the footing in front of you."

"If you can do this," slowly leaning back, "Any location becomes a field possible for assassination." Finally leaning back enough, his body fell, letting gravity do the rest. Right before meeting the ground, Karasuma flipped so the he landed on the balls of his feet, before continuing to roll onto his back, lessening the impact on his feet. Not wasting a second, he proceeded to do a back flip and racing over to the waterfall where he ran up the side and somersaulted over the stream. Finally he jumped from tree to tree, reaching the pine tree with ease. While he hung from a branch, Karasuma-sensei called over to Himura. "What the time?"

Hands sweaty and shacking from disbelief, Himura called out the time.

"T-Ten seconds."

At the lone tree, Karaumsa-sensei proceeded to dust of the non-existent dirt off his shirt.

"A technique to move down a path that does not exist. If you master this, it would even be possible for you to travel from building to building on foot."

Hearing this, all the students, started to chatter excitedly.

Making his way back to yet again stand in front of the students, Karasuma's presence commanded the attention of the students.

"This mountain back is soft, making it suitable for training. But no using anything I am going to teach you outside of school until I deem that you are ready."

Sitting on the roof and watching the students practice was Koro-sensei.

 _"If they master this, the chances of them succeeding in assassinating me will increase a lot."_

Looking at the students practice, Karasuma noticed that Nagisa was executing the technique poorly compared to the others. Next to him, Karma was drinking his strawberry milk, and once in a while he would practice the technique.

Looking at them, Karasuma noticed that for the past few weeks, he had never seen one of the boys without the other. It was a close bond, even within this class.

 _"But their relationship has nothing to do with me unless it includes Nagisa turning Karma into a serial killer or an assassin. If that happens, then I'll start to get worried."_

Looking away, the PE teacher started to help the other students with the basics.

Looking from behind a tree, a certain octopus was giggling madly to himself.

 _"Looks like this is going to be an exciting training semester."_

 **AN: A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING THAN THIS ONE FOR SURE.**


	12. AN

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, this is not a new chapter. I won't be updating for a while cause I have a camping trip and my major exams are coming up soon. I will try to update whenever I have the time though:)**

 **Does anyone know why Alkene become colourless when mixed with bromide solution?**


	13. Students VS Teachers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

 **A/N: I'M BACK PEOPLE! I SURVIVED MY CAMP AND NOW GOING TO START ON INTENSE STUDYING FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS. I WILL STILL UPDATE SO YOU GUYS WON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THIS STORY BEING ABANDONED** **J**

* * *

Students VS Teachers

"Everywhere was sold out of JUMP, I really had to look for it." The class resident manga lover, Fuwa Yuzuki, slumped into the classroom with a closed eye smile only to have them snap open when she heard a 'snap' sound and the touch of cool metal on her wrists.

"We're late aren't we? You're under arrest."

Wearing a police uniform with dark sunshades and blowing pink bubble gum.

You guessed it. It's Koro-sensei with a dirty cop look.

"What's up with that dirty bad cop-look Koro-sensei? What are you doing this time?" Kimura asked though inwardly he wanted to scream just why he has such a perverted teacher.

"Nurufufufu. It seems that you've been doing free running as of late. Since you've gone through all that trouble, why don't we play a game that utilizes that skill?"

At the back Terasaka while cleaning out his ears snorted and said, "A game? Keh. It's probably just some lame…" He ended up with a cloth wrapped around his head. A floral pattern cloth. The robber look that belongs to a hundred years ago.

"Its Cops and Robbers! A 3D game of tag using the entire mountain back!" Shouting and waving his tentacles around like a kid who drank too much Kool-Aid.

"Cops and Robbers? That old childhood game?" The class echoed after him.

Standing at the front with his tentacles akimbo, Koro-sensei has a satisfied look on is face as if he had just won a Nobel Prize.

"I will have you all take the role of robbers. Using the techniques you have learned, you will run and hide in the mountain. The role of cops on the chase will be taken by Karasuma-sensei and I." "WHAT!" Ignoring the PE teacher's outcry the homeroom teacher continued on. "In the outcome where the cops are unable to catch everyone, I will use Karasuma-sensei's wallet to buy sweets for everyone." "HEY!" Yet again ignored.

"On the other hand, if everyone is caught, homework will be doubled. FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK."

Silence from the students before the usual tossing of trash at the target commenced.

"YOU STUPID S TYPE OCTOPUS!"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS DAMNIT!"

"YOU WANT US TO RUN AWAY FROM YOU FOR AN ENTIRE HOUR?!"

Dodging them, Koro-sensei continued.

"Don't worry. Only Karasuma-sensei will be giving chase while I guard the jail. Only at the last minute will I come after you."

While the students were cheering, Karasuma-sensei looked as if he had just committed treason.

 _"_ _Why me, is what I would like to say but the target is smart. Doing this will allow the students to enjoy training."_ However when he turned to look at target, he couldn't but glare at Koro-sensei who was still blowing bubble gum. _" I just CAN'T stand being on the same side as this guy!"_

Just as Koro-sensei was about to tell the class to go out to change and get ready for the game, he noticed that two people were missing,

"Does anyone know where Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun are?"

Everyone stilled then Isaogai-kun pointed to the great tree outside the classroom where they could see a tuff of red hair from behind.

"If I remember correctly, Karma-kun said that they are having 'bonding time'?" Nakamura said, index finger at chin, posing a 'confused girl' look.

Running his fingers through the powder blue long hair, Karma looked at the assassin lying on his lap, hair sprawled everywhere.

"What should we do?"

Pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal baby blue eyes.

"What is Koro-sensei's weakness?"

"Water." A full mark honors answer.

"So why did you ask? You already have what you need handed to you on a silver platter."

 _"_ _Answering yet not answering the question. It's always like this with him. Though I do know the answer this time."_

Karma was quickly snapped out of his musings when he heard the crack of twigs next to him. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the doll on his lap, he looked at who had disturbed them. Blonde hair obscured his vision completely. A tick mark appeared on his head.

"Nakamura, get your hair out of my face." Immediately the curtain of hair disappeared from his view only to be replaced by the cheeky grin on the playful girl's face.

"Aw, don't be so mean Karma-kun. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that the game is about to start so you might want to start changing. You too Nagisa- _chan_." Dragging out the _chan_ for entertainment purpose before sprinting back into the classroom where anyone could see the octopus standing there with his romance book out.

"Let's go Nagisa."

The shortest male in class rolled onto his side before standing up, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's get that sweet from Karasuma-sensei then." Nagisa muttered while walking to the classroom to get his PE kit.

 _"_ _Cops and Robbers huh? I haven't played that since I was in Italy. Though the 'robber' didn't look so happy while playing it. He also certainly didn't too overjoyed when he lost either. Though a corpse is unable to look so happy is he?"_ The Shadow mused to himself while giving his shoelace on last tug before giving tying it up into a perfect bow shape.

He stood up, tucking a knife into a holster on his thigh and placing another one on the calf of the other leg.

Leaning against the changing room door, Karma smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that we can't use real weapons."

"Allowed or not, I don't care. It's what I have done for the past 10 years and it is unlikely that I am going to stop anytime soon."

Karma gave Nagisa a once over. Long blue hair up in a high ponytail with his signature ornament pierced through it, check. Knives in arms reach, check. Overall looking like a badass, check.

Yes, Karma was very glad that Nagisa is his teacher. Looks and skills all check. Looking towards the back of Karasuma-sensei, a bloodthirsty grin took its rightful place, causing the rest of his classmates standing near the window to look away.

 ** _Time to play._**

* * *

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER. NAGISA AND KARMA ARE BACK! NEXT IS COPS AND ROBBERS ON THE MOUNTAIN BACK! FAV AND REVIEW!  
**


	14. Students VS Teachers II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

 **BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS! HAHAHAHA! I'M BACK PEOPLE! NOW THEN, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**

* * *

Students VS Teachers II

"Where is that Karasuma eh?" Irina looked into each classroom she walked by to find the dark haired ministry employee. Finally, she reached the storeroom. Fed up with the search the blonde assassin yanked open the door with so much force the it bounced off the wall and was going to slam into her face if it was not for the person she was looking all over for to catch the door. Ignoring his help, Bitch-sensei brushed past him and walked into the room. "Oi Karasuma, don't go too hard on the kids okay? "Irina…. I need to-" Hearing this, she spun around and pinned him with a pointed glare. "You need to what? What is so imp-" Holding up a hand to stop her in her rant, the other was slowly dragging down Karasuma's tired face. "Irina…I need to change… Or more specifically, I need to put on a shirt."

At that, Irina broke out of her trance and looked at Karasuma.

Dark hair that fitted his looks perfectly.

Skipping the lips as Irina did not want to be caught staring at them right in front of him.

Strong board shoulders.

Muscles rippling with every movement and smooth abs littered with a few thin scars.

Wait, she could see his scars?

Jerking back, Bitch-sensei realized that the male in front of her had not yet worn his shirt. Allowing her to drool at the bronze body before her.

However her paradise was cut short when Karasuma threw on his shirt and buttoning it up, hiding his body away.

"Ehm!" Coughing into her hand, Bitch-sensei looked away. Overall doing a pathetic attempt at hiding her blush.

"The children, you need not worry about them." With a final tug to straighten out his uniform, Karasuma walked towards the door. Grasping the handle to turn it, he paused only to look over his shoulder. "After all, they are students of this class." With that, he swung open the door and left, leaving Irina alone.

Staring up at the ceiling, all Irina could do was sigh. "He's right. I was worried for nothing. But," Heart shapes replacing her eyes, and drool coming out of her mouth. " I've never seen such a good looking guy before!"

* * *

" Alright! Listen up! The jail is located in the middle of the field. You guys have a one minute head start before I start to come after you. DISPERSE!" With Karasuma-sensei's command all the students rushed off, already splitting up into four man cells.

Five minutes into the game, while one five man cell was taking a break, Nagisa looked at whom he had in his group. _"Hmmm, Karma, Sugino, Kayano and Okuda. Not too bad overall. Though I would really like to know why that green hair girl is acting all the time. Though I have to say that this is fun. While Karasuma-sensei devotes himself to coming up with training programs that we won't get sick of, Koro-sensei uses them to play games that help up polish our skills."_ However, after looking over his teammates with a quick eye, Nagisa could not help giggling softly to himself.

Hearing the soft chuckles, Karma look over only to see that the assassin had resumed in his jumping from branch to branch. Quick and agile, not a movement was wasted. However, he was jolted out of his thoughts when Sugino called out to him. "Oi, Karma-kun! You're going to end up hitting your head if you continue being so distracted." Hearing that, Karma immediately faced the front, and trying to ignore the heat that was slowly creeping up his neck. Not really working out for him though…

This fie man group continued on without any worries. However the same could not be said for another group who just sadly happened to be the prey for an ex-special forces soldier.

* * *

"Hey Chiba-kun, there are only two cops right? But it's only Karasuma-sensei for the most of the time. Even for Karasuma-sensei, this mountain back is huge." The resident pervert, Okajima remarked.

"Un. We only need to watch out for Koro-sensei. The last minute is the real deal. Afterall, Karasuma-sensei is only human." Fuwa agreed, with Hayami nodding her head.

However for some reason, there was a sudden chill running down their backs. But like all inexperienced assassins, they ignored their instincts.

Dead leaves rustled and were crushed under the steel tipped boots. A cirtical eye washed over his surrounding enviroment.

He looked over to a tree and gave it a quick up and down. _"The branch is broken. They just passed through here."_ With a practiced ease, he looked at the forest floor, he analyzed the prints pressed into the ground. _"Judging by the footprints, it's most likely two boys and two girls. I hear the. Distance, 80m!"_ Pushing off the ground, a black blur was left in his wake. The usual thin line that was always seen slowly changed into a dark smile.

 _"Finally I can let loose, even if it's just a bit."_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Having felt the slight pressure on their shoulders, the four students paused in their tracks.

 _"We were caught?!"_ The same thought ran through all their heads. _"But where s Karasuma-sensei? I don't see him."_

"Okajima-kun, Hayami-san, Chiba-kun, Fuwa-san," Standing on top of a boulder next to them was Karasuma-sensei in all his glory.

Standing sideways with his hand up, Karasuma-sensei looked like he was having too much fun and wanted to crush something in his hands.

"You are ALL under arrest. Head over to the jail cell." But seeing them all frozen with shock, he yelled. "NOW!" Shaking them out of their shock, they bolted to the jail area, not wanting to be yelled at again by their human teacher. Bitch-sensei doesn't count.

* * *

"I'm not kidding! We're heading for the jail cell now!" Okajima was on the phone trying to warn Sugaya of the unexpected threat.

However his warnings were falling on deaf ears.

"Come on Okajima, this isn't some battle manga you know. It's not like he can use _shunpo_ from Bleach ya know."

Giving up on trying to convince his friend, Okajima tried too give him one last warning before hanging up.

"Anyway, be careful! It's possible,"

An upside down Karasuma appeared behind Sugya, without a sound, hands already in position to take down his next victim.

"That he's already behind you."

Well, Okajima was certainly right.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

An ear piercing scream came through so loudly that Okajima had to hold the handphone away from this ear in fear for his eardrums' wellbeing.

" It's too late. Okajima was taken down as well."

* * *

With Ritsu downloaded in all their phones, the surviving students, and the teacher hunting them, were able to see who was taken out.

"It's no use. It's a mountain back massacre." Kayano stared at the screen in horror. More and more students were being added to the 'Not Yet Caught' list.

"I thought we were only playing cops and robbers?" Nagisa deadpanned at her statement.

"But this is cops and robbers right?" Drawing all the attention of her teammates, Okuda shuffled back a bit before continuing on. " That means that we can free them from the jail right? That way our chances of surviving this massacre will increase."

Sugino, completely agreeing with her, immediately took off.

Following behind him, Karma sweatdropped.

"That idiot Sugino, in his excitement, he completely forgot just who is the one guarding the jail cell."

"Afterall, who would be able to free any of the prisoners with that monster guarding the area. If we could do that, we would have killed him long ago."

Finally breaking though the tree line, the group hide behind some bushes to analyze the situation.

Analyze my ass.

The situation was as clear as day.

Sitting right there in the middle of the hand drawn circle was the bane of all women. A two meter tall octopus who could speak Japanese and numerous other languages was still dressed in a cop outfit. Dark shades perched on his non-existent nose. To finalize his dangerous bad cop look, the E class homeroom teacher was wielding a baton and ominously hitting it against his open palm. Repeatedly. With an infuriating smirk plastered on his face.

 _"This two man combo is way too strong! And they want us to run away from them for an hour?!"_ Sugino's jaw dropped, complete with shark teeth and all. His looked as if Kanzaki had just outright rejected him.

 _"The strongest man and the strongest monster. They are here to chase us to the end of the hour to bury us alive in homework!"_

Overall, the students that had gathered behind the bushes to rescue their fellow classmates all had the same thought run through their minds at the same time.

 _"WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO TO GET PASS THAT DEFENSE?!"_

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU GUYS THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO COVER THE ENTIRE SCENE TODAY? I'M SO SORRY. I WISH I COULD BUT I NEED TO DO PHYSICS REVISION. THERMAL ENERGY AND ALL THAT. ANYWAYS. FAV AND REVIEW MY BELOVED READERS!  
**


	15. What Side Is He On?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

 **I'M BACK FROM MY EXAMS MY WONDERFUL READERS! BUT ENOUGH WITH THIS, LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT I REALLY OWE YOU GUYS.**

* * *

What Side Is He On?

Nagisa and Sugino were 'hiding' under the bushes nearby trying to look for any weakness but with little success.

Koro-sensei glanced their way and stroked his chin. "Nurufufufufu. The robbers seem quite vexed, don't they? Because any rescue attempt is useless while I am here." The smirk and shaking shoulders were just pissing off Okajima who was sitting in the jail and doing math drills.

 _"This stupid and infuriating perverted octopus! GOD DAMN IT! At this rate, we will all be wiped out. Wait a minute…"_ Okajima paused aside his inside monologue and ran over again what he had just thought. _"Perverted Jailer Octopus can be bribed by PORN! And I so happened to have some pictures."_ Tapping Koro-sensei on the back, he held out some photos in his right hand while using his left arm as a shield to cover his face. Not that covering his face would do him any good, anyone would be able to recognize his shaved head anywhere. Taking the photos from Okajima, the octopus turned away from the captured group and waved a tentacle at them, motioning at them to get moving.

 _"Now! Nagisa, Sugino, come and save us."_ Turing around and franticly pointing at his, Okajima couldn't help but grin like a maniac while running away from the jail. While he has grinning away, Nagisa and Sugino on the other hand looked like they could not believe that it was that easy to get out of the jail. _"A pervert always knows what another pervert like."_

Korocop's Scandal 1: Bribery

* * *

In the forest however, Karasuma-sensei was not holding back in the least. He definitely wasn't holding back against the Terasaka Scary Group. As he tagged the robbers he couldn't help but enjoy himself. However, he had to clamp down on the quickly rising emotions of excitement. _"Even if it's a game, I won't hold back. To the students, according to how seriously I pursue them, they should be able to grasp the possible movements of free running and the psychology of being a target. Though I can't deny that I absolutely enjoying myself here. The troops in the army never want to play cops and robbers. Though we do use guns and paintballs that give bruises that last a week."_

"Now, how many are left?" Expecting to see a long list of students' names under the captured list, he saw that there were zero prisoners. _"What the hell…"_ Hands shaking with barely contained rage and irritation, Karasuma-sensei called Koro-sensei.

"Hey how did the captured robbers escape?"

"Well… They are surprisingly skilled. NYUHO! These breasts are dangerous!" Koro-sensei's face immediately turned a bright pink colour, with drool flowing freely from his mouth. The pervert inside was unable to be contained anymore. Not that it ever was…

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I KNEW IT, YOU GOT DISTRACTED RIGHT! NO, NOT DITRACTED, YOU GOT F-ING BRIBED DIDN'T YOU!" Karasuma-sensei was pissed, and when Karasuma-sensei heard the homeroom teacher's infamous perverted laugh, he immediately knew the cause of escape.

He was snapped.

* * *

"Nurufufufufu, I really have raised some of these students well. Especially Okajima, he knows which type I prefer. Now, time to analyse these pictures into further de-"

BOOM

Right where the head of the girl in the picture was meant to be was now replaced by a clean hole. Actually, it was not a circular hole. The rectangular piece of paper was now missing the top half, with a clean curve carved out on the bottom piece. The most alarming piece of information was that the remaining piece of paper was smoking. Well, at least the upper half was.

Koro-sensei and the students escaping from jail slowly turned towards where the shot came from. The sight that greeted them made them pale and shake in fright and horror.

Stalking towards them was none other than their PE teacher. The ex-special forces soldier had switched out his usual uniform for something much more, intimidating.

Jet black pants that were tucked into boots that came up higher than his previous one did along with a grey-black mixed coloured shirt that was partly hidden beneath a thin yet durable looking black vest. All that along with an aura that looked light it was sucking in the surrounding light. His head was tilted forward with his eyes hidden by his , Karasuma-sensei looked like he was demon that had come to torture the octopus for causing him extra paperwork.

"You have seriously angered me you know? The last time someone pushed me this far, I crushed every bone in his body. But you, because you have no bones, I'm going to have to come up with something different just for you." Karasuma-sensei slowly tilted his head up and the now volcanic coloured eyes that held a tint of madness was fixed on the one and only Koro-sensei.

"I'll show you," His voice rasped out as he raised the .50 cal sniper rifle back up, with his finger settled on the trigger.

 _"I'll show you why I was sent to this classroom."_

And loud _BOOM_ echoed off the trees.

After all, Karasuma-sensei was called to this classroom as a peerless juggernaut.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THAT'S IT! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS AND WILL BE GOING ON A CAMP SOON. I MAY BE ABLE TO UPDATED TOMORROW AGAIN. IF I DON'T, THEN JUST WAIT TO THE END OF NEXT WEEK. I'LL FINISH OFF THE COPS AND ROBBERS GAME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **WELL THEN, PLEASE DO REVIEW. I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS** **J**


	16. Game Over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

Game Over

A boom echoed though the clearing scaring away a few flock of birds, which was quickly replaced by a deafening silence.

Karasuma-sensei looked up from the scope to get a wider and clearer look of the 'jail' where Koro-sensei was sitting in. As expected, there wasn't a prone body of a giant yellow octopus lying on the ground.

 _"Where is he? It isn't like him to move so far away after being shot at."_ Karasuma-sensei scanned the area around him. However, his vision was obscured by an object with had a bronze tint to it. _"What the hell is this doing in front of me? Wait, what? Bronze tint? You've got to be fucking kidding me…"_ The human teacher of class 3E posture became rigid as an annoyingly familiar wide yellow smiley face appeared a mere inch away from his face.

"Karasuma-sensei~ You really shouldn't fire such dangerous weapons around the students, they may get hurt you know?" Koro-sensei waved the bullet that was securely held between his fingers before Karasuma's frozen face. Karasuma-sensei was about to burst out a retort when he realized that yet again, the jail cell that he was standing in front of was empty despite tagging five students a few minutes, before he went to vent out his anger on the moving yellow target practice.

The PE teacher's head snapped up to pin the target with a dead stare.

"And because of you, the robbers managed to get out of the jail cell. _Again_."

Just as Karasuma-sensei was about to head back into the mountain back, Koro-sensei placed a tentacle on him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Neeeee Karasuma-sensei, from now on, it will be harder for you to catch the students. Nufufufufuf." Koro-sensei told him before letting go of his shoulder. Karasuma-sensei stared at his for a few seconds before turning away and waking into the forest.

"What on earth does that octopus mean by that. As usual, he makes little to no sense sometimes." Dashing through the mountain back, Karasuma couldn't help but feel a chill up run up his spine.

 _"What's going on? It's becoming difficult to sense the presence of the students."_ Karasuma-sensei had honed his skills to perfection while in the army, especially his senses. Him being unable to immediately pick out the trails of fresh assassins made the the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"You know, Karasuma-sensei, right after we freed the last batch of prisoners, Koro-sensei gave us some tips."

Karasuma-sensei whipped his head around so fast that it's a wonder how he did not get whiplash, then again, this human teacher is not like your average normal middle school teacher. The number of students he ousted in the past half hour is proof of that.

"Nagisa, how long have you been there." Of course it was Nagisa. Like seriously, what other middle school student could go undetected for so long and yet so near the teacher? But for some reason, another part of him felt at ease whenever Nagisa was near him, despite the majority of his mind screaming at him to stay away from the pint sized kid.

Nagisa continued on as if he hadn't heard the teacher speak. "Koro-sensei said to us, while we were escaping mind you, that you were tracking us down from all the traces that we leave behind when running away from you. The basics of free-running, vertical movements, long jumps, when put to use, it should give the tracker a harder time hunting us down."

 _"I see, so while the students were in jail, he gave them advice. Or should I say, making them make use of the skills that they have gathered?"_ After thinking to himself for a few moments, he looked back up to the branch only to notice that the androgynous male was gone.

"Haaaaaa… That kid is seriously bent on destroying my mental health." And without further hesitation, Karasuma-sensei leapt was at the speed of light to save the octopus princess trapped in a far away tower.

Okay.

He didn't.

He just started running again because he saw more victi-ahem, students, to go and throw into jail.

The only thing that could be heard for a few minutes was the thumping of heavy combat boots against the forest floor and light steady breathing. Just as Karasuma-sensei sprinted through the foliage, the first thing he noticed that there were four students standing a few meters away from his position.

Short haired Okano Hinata.

Female class representative Kataoka Megu.

Justice Kimura Masayoshi.

Playboy Maehara Hiroto.

Together, these students made a four-man cell that excelled in mobility.

 _"Had they been waiting for me here so as to challenge me?"_ The teacher couldn't help but chuckle. _"If they wanted a challenge o badly, all they had to do was ask." Then his thoughts went down a slightly darker path._

 _"After all, I don't get challenged these days. The newbies in the army break too easily these days."_

That was the other reason why Karasuma-sensei was the one posted to the school. Apparently the military medical bay couldn't stand the amount of people sent to the infirmary anymore. Not that he would ever tell the students that.

"The cliff ahead on the left is dangerous so avoid that area." Karasuma warned them. "Other than that, this hunt is on." Despite looking forward to the chase, he was a teacher that was in charge of the students' well-being first and foremost.

Kinda. He's not going to talk the blame if one of them decide to go kill themselves by jumping off a cliff.

"ROGER!"

And the four children sped off like mice being chased by a cat.

Leaping from rocks to branches above their heads.

Swinging across large boulders using hanging roots.

Dashing away in a zig-zag pattern in hopes to throw him off.

The E-class students showed that they have mastered the basics they accumulated over the first semester.

It would have been effective on any other solider, but sadly for them, he wasn't any normal soldier.

Maehara was caught when he was scrambling up a rock that he had lost his footing on, causing him to stumble. Dumb mistake.

Okano was too slow in the swinging across the gaps using hanging tree vines. Need more speed.

Kataoka used a longer route that was cut off by him. Lack in strategic thinking.

Kimura… He ran out of breath and decided to turn around and fight against his PE teacher. That was probably on of the worst decisions of his life. It ended up with him getting a mouthful of Mother Earth finished up with Karasuma-sensei's boot planted on the back of his head.

"That's it. After this damn game, I'm going to work on all of you stamina first. I'm going to make all of you sweat like nothing before."

 _"Well, except for Nagisa and Karma. From what I saw so far, those two have it in spades. Karma probably built up his stamina from all the fights he gets into. And I'm pretty sure they aren't one-on-one fair fights. I don't even need to think about how Nagisa got his."_

 _"Now that I think about it, i haven't caught either one of those two yet."_ Karasuma stood up on Kimura's flattened body and dusted off his pants before looking around the area. _"I only have a few minutes left before the last minute which is when the octopus is released. Now, where could Nagisa and Karma be?" Really though, standing on someone else really did let him see a lot more. Especially all the way to the damed up river._

 _"Ah, of course they would be at the pool. Why didn't I think of that earlier? After all, Nagisa and Karma would be the deadliest middle school tag team. Not even the stuck-up brats that call themselves the "Chosen Ones" from the A-class can beat them. They would use any of the target's weakness against him in any way. Especially the weakness that they all found out during their swimming lessons."_

 _"Anyways,"_

PHHEEEWWWWWWWWW!

 _"Game Over."_

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS. DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY:) REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, BUT PLZ TRY NOT TO FLAME:)  
**


	17. Parent Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

Parent Time

"Nagisa, have you decided on who you want on your group yet?" 3-E's female representative asked the blue hair assassin while holding up a small sheet with four blanks all filled in.

"Kataoka-san?" That reply told Kataoka that he has totally forgotten about the trip.

As skilled at killing the assassin is, he just doesn't remember some of the simplest things. The previous day, he had brought the wrong subject books to class. Yep, great at concealing weapons, sucks at packing his school bag. The daily life of one Shiota Nagisa.

"For the upcoming school trip. When you have decided, tell your decision to one of the class representatives- either myself or Isogai-kun." First pointing to herself then to the ikemen sitting on his desk and chatting with Kimura and Okajima.

"Group?" Nagisa asked with a confused tone. He still had no idea of what Kataoka was talking about.

"Did you forget about it?" Kayano skipped towards him. "She was talking about the school trip to Kyoto next week."

 _"Why does she keep trying to approach me? I don't even talk to her. What a weirdo and it's also really suspicious. Anyway, she said something about a school trip to Kyoto. I don't ever remembering going to Kyoto for a vacation before."_ Now that Nagisa thought about, he doesn't even remember about going on a vacation where he doesn't spill at least a drop of blood.

 _"Huh, that's weird… Maybe there is something wrong with my lifestyle… Yeah, that must be it."_ Nodding his head, the shortest boy in the class walked over to the class' resident genius.

"Karma, wanna join my group?"

Or that is what people would expect any normal person to say.

No, what he said was more along the lines of-

"Karma, write your name in the second box, Your in my group."

-a servant being ordered around by their master.

And so Karma wrote his name down without any protests.

After that, the Mast- Nagisa, got Sugino, Kayano, somehow she just joined the group, Okuda and Kanazaki to join his group. Though there was a few small protests on Sugino's side mainly because he was worried about joining a group that had Karma on it. After all Karma did not have the best reputation around.

The argument, if you can call it an argument in the first place, went something like this:

"Nagisa! Are you sure you want _him_ on our group?" Sugino was shouting at the shorter boy, however all he got was a icy blue glare boring holes into his skull. Drawing half a step back and taking a gulp, he pressed on. " I mean, wouldn't it cause a bit of trouble if Karma get into fights or some other kind of trouble while we are travelling?"

He had expected the group leader to give him some kind of sensible response to his question. He was defiantly not expecting Karma to be standing behind him and reading out his personal details from the student ID in his hands. Sugino's ID to be exact. That was meant to be in his pocket. He didn't feel a thing.

Nagisa's quiet voice pulled him out from his frozen trance of staring at the tall red-head who is now in the midst of juggling several of their classmates' student ID's. All of said students did not even realize that their ID's were missing.

"As you can see Sugino-kun, Karma has his own method of, ah, containing the situation. So you don't have to worry about anything at all." Nagisa slowly broke the information to baseball lover.

After that, Sugino did not have anything else to say about one Akabane Karma.

Case Closed

"Hmm, you are all such kids. Going on this sort of tip at this time, for someone like me who has flown all over the world…" Irina said while leaning against the classrooms wooden door frame.

Nagisa looked over at her and just smirked. "Your such an idiot Irina. Instead of looking cool, your only just going to make an embarrassment of yourself later on."

"Then you stay here and look after things Bitch-sensei."

"Be sure to water the flower bed."

The confidence in her stance started to melt away…

"Hey, where should we go on the second day?"

"What about starting from Higashiyama?"

Bitch-sensei's face adopted a slightly confused look…

'We should think of a route that balances sightseeing and assassination."

"But this is way more fun.."

And now she is just outright pissed and jealous.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T GO TALKING AS IF YOU WILL HAVE A GREAT TIME WITHOUT ME!"

The English teacher whipped a pistol out from inside her shirt and pointed it randomly to the nearest student who turned out to be Maehara.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OR NOT?! WHICH IS IT? MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

 _"Yeah…He shouted back at her despite having a pistol in his face. That's the class E students for you. I just pray that their daily behaviour doesn't affect mine."_

In the end, Bitch-sensei decided to abandon the flowers and join them on the school trip. Yeah, great teacher she is. Before Nagisa could continue amusing himself by watching the daily comedy that this classmates present, he was felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around in curiosity.

"Nagisa, I need to talk to you, in private." An unwavering gaze that belonged to Karasuma-sensei bore into icy blue eyes. No words were said any form of acknowledgment yet, the petite male followed the teacher into a separate room which served as the staff room. After walking into the room right after the black haired male, Nagisa soundlessly closed the door before standing before Karasuma-sensei who had sat on a chair and was pressing his fingers against his temples, stress etched onto his face.

"Your father was in a car accident Nagisa. The hospital just contacted me. I'm so sorry Nagisa but your father passed away." Karasuma broke it to Nagisa in a quiet voice. Not hearing a reply, Karasuma looked up from the floor only to find Nagisa just standing there, still and unmoving.

"Nagisa?" Karasuma was unaccustomed to seeing this side of the assassin. Usually Nagisa had a faint smile on his face, taking everything in stride. Witnessing this caused the P.E teacher to fall into silence.

"I-I'm alright sensei. I was just closer to my dad than I was to my mother. But I haven't seen him in several years. If that is all, I will take my leave now." Just as he turned his left foot towards the door to leave the room, Karasuma broke out of his silence.

"I want to adopt you." Karasuma blurted out.

Nagisa whipped around, shock plastered on his face, to look at the seated teacher who was now looking at him with a serious look.

"I said, I would like to adopt you. Only if you want it though,I understand if you do not want this. After all, I have not experience in having a child and I am your teacher." Karasuma was rambling more and more until Nagisa cut him off.

"I would like that." Nagisa whispered out, his voice soft and disbelief was easily seen on his face.

"However, you do remember that I am assassin, do you not? I may be a student under your care in this class but I am also an assassin. And I'm not just any newbie assassin like my classmates who have yet to kill anyone. I have killed enough people to fill up the main school building. Are you sure you still want me as a son?" Blue eyes that now looked like it was reflecting a storm gazed right at coal black ones.

"Do you think I would have forgotten about that when I had asked you that question? I really do mean it Nagisa. So, would you or will you not accept?"

The edge of the assassin's mouth curled up.

"I accept." Two words from Nagisa was all it took for Karasuma to let out a breath that he did not even realise he was holding in.

"Okay, I'll go and sort out the paperwork. It will all be competed before our class leaves for the school trip." Karasuma nodded and proceeded to stand up and started to walk to the door when Nagisa suddenly spoke up, causing the military man to stumble over nothing.

"Do I still call you 'Karasuma-sensei', Otou-san?" You could hear the amusement in his son's voice from a mile away. The newly dubbed 'otou-san' could only shake his head in disbelief and could only think of how he has a son who was assassin. Though this child is probably the only one he could imagine as his own son.

 _"This father and son tag team is probably the worst human combo to go up against."_

 **HAHAHAHAHA NAGISA GOT ADOPTED! BY KARASUMA OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW DO ALL YOU PEOPLE LIKE THAT HUH? REVIEWS ON YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	18. Train Ride

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU IN ANY WAY. IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME MATSUI YUUSEI.**

* * *

Train Ride

"Hey E-Class students! Enjoy the train the ride, well as much as you can be when your not in the _First Class_ like the rest of us." That ugly what's-his-name called out while trying to look cool by wearing shade from 50 years ago and eating cigaret looking biscuits. If they were trying to get the END class students to be jealous of them, well, they kinda failed at it.

 _"_ _What a way to start the day. At the train station with the students from the main block acting all high and mighty at us just because they are in the First Class Car. Someone just pay me to kill those assholes already…"_

On second thought, Nagisa didn't even want to wait for someone to pay him to go and kill a few of those rude people whose-name-he-can't-give-a-shit-about. He'll just kill them during the next long break. Or maybe on the last day of the term . A kill like that would call for a celebration. He would being peace to millions by getting rid off those pests. He could already imagine it.

The Saviour of the World, Shiota Nagisa.

"Ya Nagisa, get on the train already, you're holding up the line." Karma's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Before Nagisa could even make it a step forward, he was suddenly lifted off his feet by the back of his t-shirt and onto the train. The shortie spun around with an accusing glare only to find Karma looking at him with a smirk and opening his mouth to say,

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you were able to make it up there on your own. You know, given your short stature. I was just giving a helping hand."

Another statement in his life that was directed at him height. It really made him want to just curse at his mum for giving him short genes.

Wait, he can't even cruse his mum anymore because he killed her. Don't curse the dead, it's bad manners. He doesn't blame his father for his genes. It's because he got his father's 'hard to notice me' genes that he's so good at his job in the first place.

Just then, a whole bunch of whispering broke the assassin out of his dreams. Quite annoyed at the person who was the cause of the noise, Nagisa was well prepared to take out some duct tape and silence all those annoying people.

 _"_ _Ah. No wonder why there is so much noise. Irina has entered the scene in full blown bitchy mode."_

That mode is no joke, seriously.

5 inch high heels, leopard print jacket with wide flowing ends, short knee length dress with a v-neck line that dipped so far down that it should not be worn around high school boys, finished with a designer brand handbag...

Yeah, she's going to get scolded by Karasuma-sensei for sure.

"Um, Bitch-sensei, you do know that this is a school trip right? Not Paris Fashion Week." Fuwa asked the English teacher while staring at the chest area and stared to feel slightly insecure about her own ahem, chest size. So was a green haired actress.

Lowering her sunglasses, icy blue eyes surveyed the children surrounding her. She seemed to hesitate about something before sighing and talked to the children in a more serious manner than they usually hear her talk in.

"You kids do not know the subtle art of seduction. To be successful in an assassination of my expertise, you have to be able to catch and keep the targets attention. Just like the phrase, "Hook, Line, Sinker". If your not memorable, how do you expect your target to allow you to get closer to him? Thus my getup." At her last sentence, the blond gestured to her clothes with a gloved hand with a simple yet elaborate bracelet on her wrist.

Thought the whole time she was talking to the class, every student even Karma was listening to her with rapt attention. To know, even if it was the barest minimum about that line of work, from a professional, that information was priceless. Information that a normal teacher would definitely not teach their students about. Not they would know about such things.

"While that was insightful Irina, that doesn't give you an excuse to wear such clothes." Karasuma's stink glare was practically visible.

He slowly stalked towards the now shaking woman, the students before him parting like the Red Sea. There seemed to be an imaginary black aura around him, as if his killing intent had materialised and was visible for all to see.

"To get closer to the target was what you said. You already work with that said target. You already know what he likes, so this outfit is not going to have any effect on him right now!" Karasuma muttered before going into full blown drill sergeant mode, barking orders at the now shaking Bitch-sensei. "NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THE NEAREST TOILET AND CHANGE TO MORE PRESENTABLE CLOTHING! YOUR A TEACHER RIGHT NOW!" Even before he has finished his order, Irina had already turned tail and was dashing towards the nearest changing room.

After making sure that he saw Irina disappear into the toilet, Karasuma-sensei turned around an smiled at the students. Though his smile was more like Captain Unohana's from Bleach. A smile that was vicious and appeared when one was enjoying a good fight. Or in this case, threatening another person.

"Now then, did anyone else wear something that is absolutely stupid and will blind other people's eyes with dressing?" Karasuma gave all the students a look over at their clothes before turning around and getting onto the train, passing by Nagisa who was still standing at the entrance with Karma.

Just as he was passing by him, he slipped a piece of paper into Nagisa's back pocket. If it had been anyone else trying to slip the assassin something, anything, that person would find their wallet missing. Karma's a bitch.

 _"_ _But I can't exactly go and pickpocket my dad. That's just having rude manners."_

Soon, everyone in Class-3E had settled down and was already occupying themselves with whatever games (or guns and other attachments in Chiba and Hayama's case) they brought along. Nagisa's group was going over their plans for the final time when Yada spoke up from the front of the car.

"Um…Has anyone noticed that Koro-sensei is not here?"

Slience…

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Head slowly turned towards the knocking sound.

Knock, knock, knock

The sound came again and this time the students saw where the knocking was coming from.

At the window next to Isogai, was the ever smiling yellow face of Koro-sensei, his bag visible from the spaces in the window that was not obscured by his own face. He looked way too happy for someone who was sticking to the outside of a train. Everyone continued staring at their homeroom teacher until Koro-sensei waved a tentacle at them which broke them out of their trance.

"Why the hell is he outside?"

"He'll be seen by the public!"

With the majority of the class screaming at the window like a bunch of maniacs, it's a wonder itself how the students in other compartments did not hear them and did not send teachers to come and check what was going on.

At one moment, all of them were crowded around the window looking at Koro-sensei and screaming their heads off. The next moment, the octopus had disappeared from their sight causing them to momentarily shut up.

"Well then," All of them swerved their heads around hearing their teacher's voice coming from behind , sitting next to Karasuma-sensei who was now sporting an eye tick, was Koro-sensei whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"Now that all of you have quietened down, let us calm our hearts and delve into some meditation."

"…"

The E-class students really did not know what to say to that statement and they were already too tired from all the excitement so far to start shouting at their homeroom teacher. Thankfully the silence was broken by Karasuma-sensei. He told (read: threatened) the students to sit down or he'll take away their guns. His threat made everyone sit down and shut up in record time. After all, no guns means no killing the octopus, which leads to saying goodbye to the bounty on their teacher's head. Especially to the sniper pair of the class because they rather not use knives to kill their prey.

The rest of the ride quickly went by as the students started to take out the games that they had brought along with them. Karma and Nagisa were playing a game of shogi, the idiot trio were playing blackjack, the tsundre pair were double checking their guns and trying out their new scopes and the rest of the students were chatting about their routes that they will take in Kyoto and making sure that they did not leave any detail out.

The peaceful hum of silence was broken by Kanzaki.

"Hey I'm going to buy drinks for, does anyone want anything?"

With both arms full with drinks, Nagisa and Kanzaki were chatting about the advantages of caffeine, until Kanzaki was roughly shoved to the side by a larger body.

"Watch where you're going kid."

After checking that Kanzaki was okay and had not sustained any lasting injuries, Nagisa turned to look at assholes.

Three teenagers, not much older than they were.

Blue eyes casted them a quick one over glance.

Dirty hair that was dyed and slicked back with gel, and uniform not worn properly.

Local delinquents.

Nagisa did a slight bow while still holding the drinks to his chest.

"So sorry, we were not looking at where we were walking."

The picture of perfect submission, if it were not for the slight lifting of the edge of his lips. Not that anyone noticed of course.

With that course of action, the three assho-seniors walked away laughing, none noticing a pale hand reaching out and grabbing back a small pocket book from their leaders pocket.

Nagisa straightened up, smiled at Kanzaki before continuing their walk back to where their class was.

 _"_ _Now I have some guinea pigs to use to teach Karma how to track."_

* * *

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. HAD A MONTH LONG OF EXAMS TO PREPARE FOR AND I JUST CAME BACK FROM A WEEK LONG SCHOOL TRIP. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT ONE FASTER. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


End file.
